


Stories of an Ex-Rebel and a Mandalorian

by marsLA



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, Original Character-centric, Pregnancy, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsLA/pseuds/marsLA
Summary: So, this is basically just a collection of short little one shots I wrote about my oc, Bellona Melvar, a force sensitive ex-rebel who became a bounty hunter, and Din Djarin!they are currently a comfort ship for me so I may update this quite a bit!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one is basically just Din failing at telling Bellona his name!

The first time he said it was after a long hunt.

Bellona was already asleep, laying in his bunk as she always did when he’d been gone for over a day. 

He had walked in, smiling at the sight he’d became so accustomed to, her sleeping there was just enough to let him know that she really did love him and that she was his. 

She didn’t hear him that night, she was to deep in sleep and once she was comfortable, waking her was a struggle. He didn’t mind then, he was simply testing how comfortable he would be doing it.

————————— 

The second time he said it, she was focused on trying to fix something to give him the attention that he needed for her to understand what he was saying. 

She had simply glanced back at him, letting him know that they could discuss whatever he wanted to talk about later. 

The wires were more pressing as fixing those determined if they could get off the planet or not. 

He didn’t mention it later, having told her that it wasn’t anything to important. She didn’t question it. 

It was important, to him at least, but he decided that there was always a chance to tell her later. 

————————— 

The third time was during a long trip. They were in hyperspace, autopilot was going and he finally decided that he would tell her what he had been trying to. 

She was sat in the only open space she could find on Razor Crest, her legs crossed and her eyes shut. Meditating. 

He slowly walked over to her, leaning against one of the walls near her, biting back the small amount of fear he felt at the idea of her finally knowing. 

He trusted and loved her though, telling her was only right. 

“Din.” Was all he had to say before she was dragged out of her focus. 

“Din?” Bellona repeated back, though she phrased it as a question and not a statement.

“Din Djarin, my name is Din Djarin.” He said with a soft sigh, looking down as he waited for her reaction. 

“Why are you telling me? I mean, I’m glad you are but why and why now?” She asked, not knowing about the previous attempts. 

Bellona got up off the floor, moving over to Mando, no not Mando, Din. She walked up to him, gently reaching out and taking his hand.

“I’ve been trying, never could seem to pick the right time though.” Din said as he let her hold his hand, gently leaning his head forward and giving her a kov'nyn, a Mandalorian kiss for those who adorned armor. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” He muttered the Mandalorian words under his breath, which was barely audible through the helmet. She hadn’t understood it, but she had heard him say it before, she figured it was a good thing, it was always spoke in tender moments.

“So, your name is Din Djarin?” She asked as she shut her eyes, feeling him nod slightly without hurting her as he kept leaning his helmet against her forehead. 

“I like it, thank you for telling me.” Bellona said, a smile on her face. She absolutely loved that he trusted her enough to tell her something so deeply personal and something he’d been holding onto for so long.


	2. “We should just kiss like real people do...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din taking off his helmet for the first time and kissing Bellona, basically just fluff

_“I will not ask you where you came from”_

Bellona spun herself around the hull of the Razor Crest, music playing in the background as she sang along.

It was day three of Din being gone searching for his latest bounty. He had left her behind for this one, something about how she had gotten hurt on the last one and he wanted to make sure she was still okay and didn’t put any strain on any injury. She had tuned him out though, ignoring his reasoning as she only had a few bruises and had twisted her ankle, which was all healed now. She didn’t argue it though, knowing she wouldn’t change his mind, so she had ended up stuck on the ship, watching over the child.

Worry was something that was on her mind but with Din tracking the quarry on the planet by himself, she wasn’t too worried and knew that he would be back soon. If he wasn’t, she would tear the planet apart to find him. That wasn’t the case at the moment though, the ship was calm and peaceful, Grogu was asleep in his floating basinet, the soft music was playing through the hull and she was dancing while she finally decided to clean.

_“I will not ask you and neither would you.”_

She sang out, bending down and picking up the little metal ball that Grogu had become so attached to. A soft smile graced the young woman’s face at the thought of how her and the kid had sat on the floor earlier that day and played catch with it. They both were able to use the force, so it made catch between them more interesting. The kid always had the biggest smile on his face when he watched Bellona use the force, so despite having pushed it down for years, she had finally decided to start using it again just to make the kid happy.

She held the ball for a few seconds before heading up to the cockpit and setting it back onto the handle it was meant for. She stood there for a second, running her hand along the control board of the ship, careful not to flip any switch or press any button. The ship had became her home, she’d been allowed on to help Din take care of Grogu and protect him. Eventually that had become joining him in hunting quarries, which in turn led to friendship and to where they are now. Not a couple, not officially, but something more than friends, something deeper, they were each other’s, a label wasn’t necessary.

There was unspoken words, unspoken feelings, but they both knew what the other felt. Soft touches here and there, Bellona knowing his name, Din knowing her past, they were all enough for them to know what they were without ever having to say it. Seeing his face wasn’t even a concern of her’s, it wasn’t something she needed.

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.”_

The lyrics rang out as she looked around the cockpit, the sound of the hull opening was lost on her as she let herself get sucked into her thoughts. She couldn’t wait to see Din again, they would leave the planet and once they were in hyperspace, he would be her’s to cuddle and hold. The beskar cladded warrior became a mere man in her hold, she could lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she was the one who got to feel the human under the beskar.

**—————————————————————**

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips.”_

Din heard the music as he walked into the hull of the ship, panic coursing through him when he didn’t immediately see Bellona but the kid was there and asleep and the cockpit door was slightly opened. And singing, he heard singing coming from the cockpit. She was singing, the sound of her voice and the image of her peaceful look as she sang flooded his mind and he smiled from under the helmet.

He thought about calling out to her but instead decided to get the quarry into the small carbonite chamber first. He didn’t want to disturb her peace just yet and he had an idea run through his mind at the sound of the lyrics that had just rang through his head, the line repeating itself.

After tossing the quarry into the chamber, he quickly climbed his way up to the cockpit, trying to he as quiet as possible. He paused for a second outside the cockpit, pulling his helmet off and taking a deep breath. He was shaking slightly as he sat it down, debating if he actually wanted to do this but he knew he did. It was something he had thought about too many times before to ignore the perfect moment.

_“We should just kiss like real people do.”_

Those words spurred him on, especially at the emotion he could hear coming from Bellona, his smile not leaving his face as he entered the cockpit.

**—————————————————————**

_“We should just kiss like real people do.”_

The words left her, suddenly registering the noise behind her though she wasn’t given enough time to turn around herself.

A hand came over to her shoulder, spinning her around quickly and a kiss was suddenly placed on her lips, the hand on her shoulder went to gently cup her cheek. She didn’t move though, frozen in place as she quickly thought it through.

 _Din._ It was Din kissing her. She knew the gentle touch was his, even through the glove. Beskar was pressed against her as his other arm snaked around her waist to pull her close. The feeling in the force was one she would always know as well.

Din felt like warmth, like home. The Razor Crest was simply a vessel that people considered her home but Din, he was home, his arms tight and gentle around her, that was home.

After a pause, she moved a hand to rest on the back of his neck, smiling a bit before starting to kiss back. A deep but happy groan left Din as they kissed. It was gentle but passionate, filled with nothing but love and adoration.

**—————————————————————**

_“i could not ask you where you came from i could not ask you, neither could you.”_

Those lyrics rang out before the two pulled their lips from the other’s, Bellona staring up at Din and Din gently running his thumb along her cheekbone, staring down at her.

No words were shared, it was a common occurrence but this time it wasn’t just because they didn’t think they needed to talk. Din was showing her his face for the first time and Bellona couldn’t think of a single word to say.

The love and trust that was put in such a simple thing was everything to her. His entire life was built around hiding in his beskar armor and the beskar helmet and here he was, not wearing it anymore.

_“Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips. We could just kiss like real people do.”_

The song ended, Din muttering the final words to Bellona, a soft blush on her cheeks and a soft smile on his face.

A beat of silence went by before they kissed again. This time with no hesitation in either of their movements, it was sure. Nothing but love and adoration again.

Bellona let one hand tangle into the hair at the back of his head and let the other cup his cheek, the gesture causing Din to groan again. It had been so long since anyone had seen his face, longer since anyone had touched his face with such care and love.

They didn’t speak again when they pulled away, the helmet staying off as they went through with their preflight actions. Bellona finished up putting away everything where it needed to be in the hull while Din finally shut the exit ramp, going back to the cockpit and bringing the ship to life. Bellona took her seat in the copilots chair, a soft smile on her face as she watched Din.

If there had been any doubts before in either of them that they weren’t each other’s, it was gone now. They had both bared their souls to the other and there was no taking it back now.


	3. a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, essentially, Bellona finds out she is pregnant and had to break the news to Din

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, slight t.w., there is mentions of a panic attack, some symptoms but nothing too detailed

_ Pregnant. _

That’s what the med droid had told her.

Bellona Melvar was pregnant.

And Din Djarin was the father.

How the hell was she supposed to break the news to him? Children weren’t a topic they had ever discussed.

** ————————————————————— **

The trip to the backwater planet had been a decently long one, it felt like days had passed since they had entered hyperspace and about half way through, Bellona had woken up on the verge of spewing the food she had eaten the previous ‘night’ up. She had made it to the fresher on time, hunching over the toilet and pulling back her untamed, mess of curls.

It had woken Din up, especially with her haste to get out from under his tight hold. He gone to see what had happened, his voice soft and laced with concern as he looked at her. He even came over to her and held her hair out of her face, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

That was how they had spent the rest of their journey in hyperspace, Bellona randomly waking up and rushing to the fresher, on the verge of throwing up and Din following her, helping her through it. 

Neither of them had any idea of what was wrong, obviously Bellona wasn’t sick from being in hyperspace, she had flown in hyperspace way too many times to be sick because of it now. The idea of her being pregnant hadn’t crossed either of their minds.

When they had landed on the planet, Din immediately turned to Bellona, informing her that maybe it was best if she went to see a medic, even offering to come with her. But she opted to go alone, telling Din that he needed to go and restock the ship, medical supplies, rations, and everything else they needed. 

That’s how she ended up in the position she’s in, learning she’s pregnant with Din’s child, on the verge of a panic attack despite the droid continuing to go on and on about things she could do to relief the sickness, telling her things she should avoid and things she should take and eat. She listened, barely though, thankful once the droid stopped speaking and she was able to leave, immediately returning to the Razor Crest and hoping that Din wasn’t back yet.

He wasn’t and she was able to lay down in the cot they shared, thinking through how she was going to tell Din what she had just found out.

** ————————————————————— **

Din walked onto the Razor Crest, not realizing Bellona was back by already as the ship was completely still.

He was starting to put the supplies away before hearing the soft snores of his girl, his sweet girl. The sound brought a smile to his face as he made sure his movements were as silent as possible, putting everything up before making his way over to her.

He took his helmet off, pressing a soft kiss to her head before fitting the helmet back over his head and making his way to the cockpit. They had to keep moving, they had another bounty to catch, in need of the credits.

They were in hyperspace before Bellona woke up again, her head throbbing from the panic and soft crying she had done before she had fallen asleep.Rubbing her eyes, she got up from the cot, seeing a few new things in the hull was her indicator that Din was back. 

Her panic started to sink in again as she made her way to the cockpit, not saying anything as she sat down in the copilots seat. Her hands were placed in her lap before she found a thread that was sticking out of her pants, immediately going to pick and pull at it. 

** ————————————————————— **

The soft padding of feet through the hull was enough to let Din know that Bellona was finally awake. They had been in hyperspace again for maybe an hour and he had no idea how long she had been asleep before he got back on the ship, though based off her lack of response when he kissed her head, he could only assume it had been awhile. 

He had taken note of all the small things she did, like how if one curl fell out of however she out her hair up, she always redid it, how the littlest of noises could wake her unless she had been asleep for more than an hour, how her ears lit red when she blushed, her bad habit of picking and pulling threads on any piece of clothing she wore when she was nervous and how if she couldn’t then she bit her lip. He noticed every little facial expression, he committed it all to memory as if every time he saw her would be his last.

That’s how he knew something was wrong when she stayed silent when she entered the cockpit, his assumption being confirmed when he spun his seat around and saw her sitting there, eyes trained on the ground like it would no longer exist if she looked away and her insistent picking at the thread on her pants.

“Bells, cyar'ika, what’s wrong?” He asked in a soft voice, the sound of it modulated from his helmet.

The following events were not what he was expecting. The question seemed to set her off and she started to cry, her body shaking slightly as she kept her head tilted downward, scare to look up at him.

Bellona was terrified of looking at Din and telling him that she was pregnant, worried that he would be upset. They had such a crazy life style, always on the move, only ever staying on a planet for more than a few days when they were tracking a bounty. 

Their life was not one for a kid.

“Bellona, if something is wrong, you have to tell me, okay? I won’t be upset or anything.” He said, trying to calm her down as he got up from the pilot’s seat. He walked over to her, getting in front of her and wrapping his arms tightly around her, rubbing her back.

Her arms slowly went around him as she shook her head, a soft hiccup escaping her as she tried to stop her crying.

She had to tell him, somehow, no matter what she was worried about. Din had to know she was pregnant.

“I-“ She started, another hiccup escaping her. “-child.” She muttered out in a gravelly tone, not sure if she had gotten what she wanted to say out.

“What do you mean?” Din asked, moving to kneel in front of her so he could look at her.

She paused for a few seconds, willing herself to stop crying as her hands shakily moved, one going to her stomach and the other going to rest on Din’s shoulder.

“I’m- um- I’m- dank farrik.” She stuttered, grumbling a few more curses under her breath as she stopped, forcing herself to get the words out.

“Pregnant... I’m pregnant.” She finally got out, feeling her throat go dry as she waited for whatever he had to say about it.

He was silent for too long and Bellona felt the panic again, making her gently grip his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I know we haven’t ever discussed kids before and our life isn’t made for children, I didn’t know this would happen. I didn’t mean for this, I’m sorry, so sorry, Din, I just, can you say something? Anything, ple-“ She started to ramble, her head tilting down towards the ground again. She had her eyes shut tightly and she only got more terrified as she felt his hands leave her back. She was cut off though by him kissing her, a small ‘humph’ leaving her as she took a second before kissing back.

She had been too panicked to realize he was taking off his helmet, he noticed that when he took his arms from around her that it only made it worse but he just couldn’t say anything yet. He kissed her to finally stop her talking, moving his hands to gently cup her cheeks. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before he pulled away, pressing his forehead to her’s.

“Sweet girl- you annoy me to no end sometimes, but to think I could ever be mad at you is insanity.” He admitted, a bright grin appearing on his face, one that was reserved only for very special occasions, all of those were spent with Bellona.

She tried to stutter out a question, wanting to ask what he meant but he pressed his lips to her’s again, all thoughts leaving her mind.

“So, we’re having a kid?” He asked breathlessly as he pulled away again.

“I’m sorry.” The apology slipped from her lips before any other thought could take place again.

“Don’t- don’t apologize- I’m happy- we’re gonna have a kid.” He said, shaking his head.

“You’re happy we’re going to have a kid? But a kid changes everything for us, every aspect of our life will be different.”

“No one else I’d rather do it with.”

The admission that he wasn’t angry but actually happy made her smile and she finally was able to enjoy the idea of having a kid. She’d been to panicked over thinking he would be upset that she hadn’t processed her own feelings on the situation, she could now though.

They were going to have a kid and Din was happy and Bellona soon realized that she too was happy. 

“You doing okay?” He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“We’re going to have a kid, yeah, I’m good.” She answered, a happy laugh leaving her as she grinned, pulling Din into a kiss. 

** ————————————————————— **

8 months later and a beautiful baby girl was born, deep brown eyes and a few brown curls, Inara Djarin, the light of her parents’ lives.

Din could hear his heart break at the sound of his daughter crying, even though he knew it was a good thing, he still hated every second of it, never wanting to hear the noise again.

Bellona had a dopey smile on her face, one that was a struggle to hold up from the pain and the exhaustion she had felt from being in labor but her and Din’s daughter was finally there and she was being handed to her.

“She’s got your eyes...” Bellona said in a tired voice, looking over at Din, a soft chuckle escaping him.

“She’s already got your curls though.” He said as he reached his gloved hand over towards his daughter’s head, gently twirling one of the few curls on her head.

They stayed like that for awhile, pointing out random features of Inara, but they both reached the same conclusion, she was perfect. 

Inara was eventually taken away so that Bellona and Din could rest, Bellona immediately moving to pull Din onto the small cot with her, not caring about the way his beskar armor bit into her. The feeling was something she was used to from before Din got comfortable removing his helmet and armor around her.

Bellona was already falling asleep as he draped his arm over her gently, a soft ‘I love you’ leaving her as her eyes fluttered shut.

“I love you too sweet girl... Thank you for everything.” Din said, though Bellona didn’t hear as she was already asleep. He smiled softly at her, shaking his head a bit before going to let himself fall asleep.

“Thank you...” He repeated, slowly letting his sleep take over as he kept Bellona close to him.


End file.
